Inspector Gadget's Titans Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Inspector Gadget tries to save a blaster that Brother Blood stole to get rid of the Teen Titans.


Notes: Inspector Gadget is owned by DHX Media. Teen Titans was created by Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani and is owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros.

Inspector Gadget was dancing around HQ's lab. Penny asked, "What are you doing Uncle Gadget?"

Inspector Gadget answered, "I'm working on my dancing skills. I plan on winning the best dancer award at HQ's yearly dance party again."

Penny asked, "How many of those dance parties have you gone to?"

Inspector Gadget said, "Fifteen. I've won every year." Chief Quimby popped out of Inspector Gadget's radio. Inspector Gadget asked, "Want to be my dance partner again Chief?"

Chief Quimby replied, "Nobody wants to dance with you Gadget."

Penny asked, "Then how does he win every year?"

Chief Quimby said, "He scared the other dancers away."

Inspector Gadget replied, "Aww. I knew my dance moves were good, but I didn't know they were good enough to scare away all of my rival dancers."

Chief Quimby responded, "Actually they were scared of getting hurt by you when you goof around the dance floor." Chief Quimby handed Inspector Gadget a message and said, "One of our devices was stolen by a master criminal. He was last seen at Jump City. A group of superheroes live there."

Inspector Gadget smiled and said, "It's always a honor to meet fellow superheroes."

Chief Quimby replied, "Your mission is to stop the criminal and bring back the invention."

Penny asked, "What does the invention do?"

Chief Quimby said, "It's a blaster powerful enough to defeat nearly any hero. The only weakness it has is that it can only defeat five superheroes before needing to get recharged. This message will self-destruct." Inspector Gadget thought that Chief Quimby would want the mission back so he put the message on Chief Quimby's head. Chief Quimby dealt with the exploding message.

Inspector Gadget, Penny, and Brain went inside of the Gadgetmobile. Penny said, "I'm kind of excited to meet a team of superheroes."

Inspector Gadget replied, "Don't worry Penny. I'll have them sign dozens of autographs for me and the others. I'm a superhero too so I'm sure they'll be flattered to meet me too."

Meanwhile Brother Blood broke into the Teen Titans tower. Brother Blood was the one who stole the blaster from HQ. He walked around the tower looking confident and menacing. He said, "Greetings Teen Titans."

Robin angrily asked, "What do you want bro?"

Brother Blood said, "My old hideout is too old."

Cyborg and Beast Boy giggled while saying, "You're old too."

Brother Blood angrily replied, "How dare you mock me. I want your tower."

Starfire responded, "We aren't looking for the roommate."

Raven said, "Living with my fellow Titans is leads to a quad of nightmares for me."

Brother Blood replied, "I'm going to kick you out."

Robin responded, "I won't let you keep the tower."

Brother Blood had a evil smile on his face while saying, "I'm not going to bother to convince you to give me the tower. I'm going to defeat you."

Robin replied, "My teammates and I will stop you."

Brother Blood grabbed the blaster and said, "I have the weapon that'll make sure that you won't stop me." Beast Boy turned into a cat and started scratching Brother Blood. Brother Blood used the blaster to make Beast Boy pass out.

Cyborg nervously asked, "What did you do to my best friend?"

Brother Blood said, "I made sure that he slept through this battle."

Cyborg angrily replied, "I'm going to get revenge on you." Cyborg was getting ready to use his arm cannon to blast Brother Blood, but Brother Blood used his blaster to make Cyborg pass out.

Raven said, "We'll all lose if he keeps that stupid blaster. I can use a spell to get rid of it." Brother Blood quickly blasted Raven before she got a chance to come up with a spell.

Robin said, "If Starfire and I fight Brother Blood at the same time we might defeat him." Robin and Starfire started coming after Brother Blood so hew used his blaster to knock him out.

Brother Blood proudly said, "I finally defeated my arch enemies. I'll turn the Teen Titans' tower into a really evil lair." Brother Blood did a evil laugh.

Several minutes later Inspector Gadget, Penny, and Brain arrived at the Teen Titans' tower. Inspector Gadget looked at the tower and said, "It's really well made although the obsession with the letter t is a little eccentric."

Penny replied, "According to my data the villain that stole the blaster is in the tower."

Inspector Gadget said, "Even though I'm mad at him for choosing to be a nasty crook I think that he picked a stylish lair." Inspector Gadget, Penny, and Brain walked inside of the tower.

Penny noticed that the Teen Titans were passed out and asked, "Did the villain beat up the superheroes?"

Inspector Gadget replied, "Don't worry Penny. One villain couldn't defeat five superheroes. However I've managed to dance with five people at once. It's one of the things that's helped me win HQ's annual dance party so many times."

Penny asked, "Why are the superheroes on the ground if they didn't get beaten up?"

Inspector Gadget said, "They're likely taking a heroic nap." Inspector Gadget looked at the Teen Titans and said, "I need to help them sleep more comfortably. Go go gadget sleepover materials." Inspector Gadget's gadget gave the Teen Titans blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals.

Penny said, "This superhero team looks young. I think they're almost as young as I am."

Inspector Gadget used a magnifying glass to look at the Teen Titans and said, "Wowsers. These kids are too young to be superheroes. In fact they look more like sidekicks."

Penny replied, "I think that they're old enough. After all age doesn't get in the way of being a great hero."

Inspector Gadget said, "They're too young for that kind of stuff. People that young can't fight crime without adults supervising them. For example I would never leave you alone while you were on a mission. Good thing I'm here to always guard you and Brain." Brain facepalmed.

Brother Blood had been putting up random evil posters around the Teen Titans' tower. He returned to the living room and saw Inspector Gadget, Penny, and Brain. Brother Blood asked, "What's going on?"

Inspector Gadget smiled and said, "Greetings sir. It's a honor to meet you." Inspector Gadget shook Brother Blood's hand while saying, "I'm sure that you're the adult guardian of these overly young superheroes."

Brother Blood lied by saying, "I sure am. Guarding those five troublemakers is rather hard."

Inspector Gadget said, "Don't worry. I can supervise those youngsters while searching for the villains that stole HQ's blaster."

Brother Blood whispered, "After I defeat this fool I'll have no more problems." Brother Blood tried to use the blaster on Inspector Gadget, but it didn't work. Brother Blood asked, "How come it's not working."

Inspector Gadget asked, "What's wrong sir?"

Brother Blood said, "This bothersome blaster won't work anymore."

Penny replied, "That's the blaster that was stolen from HQ. It can only defeat five superheroes before running out of power."

Brother Blood said, "Then I'm going to use my strength to defeat Inspector Gadget."

Inspector Gadget smiled and replied, "I'm honored that a superhero guardian knows me."

Penny replied, "He's the villain that stole HQ's blaster, not a superhero."

Inspector Gadget was really surprised to hear that. He truly thought that Brother Blood was a respectful and heroic citizen. Inspector Gadget said, "I better defeat the villain. Go go gadget rocks." Rocks started shooting out of Inspector Gadget's hat.

Brother Blood replied, "That seems like a freaky hat." Brother Blood started getting hit by the rocks in Inspector Gadget's hat. At first the rocks were small to not hurt Brother Blood that much, but they eventually became too hard for him to deal with.

Inspector Gadget jokingly said, "My hat rocks." Brother Blood slipped on some of the rocks. Inspector Gadget was practicing his dance moves when he saw that Brother Blood was about to fall to the ground. Inspector Gadget saved him, but his mind was so focused on practicing his dance moves that he started dancing with Brother Blood. Penny put handcuffs on Brother Blood during the dance.

Chief Quimby popped out of the Teen Titans' couch and said, "You did a really good at defeating Brother Blood. Also that dancing was well done. You'll probably win HQ's dance contest again."

Inspector Gadget replied, "Thank you Chief, but I think my dancing might be getting too good." Inspector Gadget pointed to the handcuffed Brother Blood and said, "They arrested my dance partner for dancing too well." Penny, Brain, and Chief Quimby rolled their eyes.

The Teen Titans woke up and were happy that Brother Blood got defeated. Raven said, "We had an easy role this time."

Robin replied, "It seems like the inspector guy saved us."

Inspector Gadget said, "It's a honor to meet you youngsters. Your babysitter has to do some time so I'll supervise you, until your guardians arrive."

Cyborg angrily responded, "We're a superhero team, not a group of ten year olds."

Inspector Gadget said, "I admire the passionate imagination you kids have. It reminds me of when I was your age. I thought that I was a soap dispenser that laser eyes." Inspector Gadget read the Teen Titans a bedtime story. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and, Beast Boy listened to the story while hugging stuffed animals while Raven and Penny rolled their eyes.

Raven asked Penny, "How can you stand his goofiness?"

Penny said, "I admire the passionate imagination that he has."


End file.
